


t r e a c h e r o u s

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, There’s no confrontation in this one, This is NOT a sebastian fic, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, angry! Chris, cuckoldery and somewhat degrading comments about partners due to possessiveness, infidelity and cheating (reader is the cheater in this one), it’s pretty much as little plot as possible to get the porn going, kind of manipulative! Chris too, so the angst is minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you are Sebastian’s girlfriend, but Chris can’t get enough of you.Due to the age gap between you and Sebastian, your boyfriend has a hard time feeling sexually attracted to you. In order to save your relationship, he invites Chris to have sex with you while he watches, hoping that the voyeurism will awaken his arousal and jealousy. Soon, he’ll learn that inviting his best friend into his relationship may have just been the worst mistake he ever made when Chris finds himself unable to let you go after his role is done.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	1. chapter i (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, guys! My first multipart series, to celebrate the end of kinktober. The prompts that started this idea and that were supposed to come in today’s fic were voyeurism + begging kink, but they’ll only be appearing on the other parts of this VERY smutty series. I’d like to make it very clear that this is not a Sebastian fic but I don’t intend any harm to him. I don’t think Chris is this type of guy either, this is 100% a work of fiction. I also don’t want to celebrate any sort of infidelity in real life - as a matter of fact, this fic started as a way of dealing with my own trauma. I really despise cheating, but writing about it is helping me deal with some personal problems and maybe reading what I’m sharing may help you guys, too. Just don’t expect me to write about the reader being the one who’s being cheated anytime soon! 😜

Sebastian’s P.O.V.

“Is there something wrong with me?”

I couldn’t help the frustrated groan I let out as I ran my hands over my face, trying to gather my thoughts as best as I could. The truth was, I didn’t know what was wrong. I just knew that whatever it was, it was in me, not in her. 

“For the last time, baby, no. I swear, there’s nothing wrong with you. I love you. You’re perfect, I just…” I watched as realization suddenly sparkled in her eyes, her body leaving mine to sit on the other side of the couch.

“You just don’t feel attracted to me.” There wasn’t anything I could say, and she knew. I watched as defeat washed over her face.

“Please don’t look like that,” I begged, and she whipped her head up to look at me with her eyes squinted in irritation. 

“How do you want me to look? My boyfriend doesn’t find me attractive, while I’m over here dying of sexual frustration.” Biting my lip, guilt washed over me while I watched as she ran her hands over her face.

“I’m sorry,” I said, but she simply shook her head.

“You don’t have anything to feel sorry for, Seb. I mean, it would have been nice to have known earlier, maybe before I fell in love with you, but at the same time, I can understand why you waited to see if…”

“Wait, hold up. Why are you saying that? Do you regret falling in love with me?” Now she was the one looking guilty. She hid her face behind her hands, her elbows on her knees. My heart was all over the place. I don’t think I had realized just how much I didn’t want to lose her until that very moment. “Y/N, answer me.”

At last, drawing a long breath, she looked up to stare at me again.

“Well, it would make things easier, wouldn’t it? Because I don’t know where we can go from here. I can’t be in a relationship that doesn’t completely satisfy me, Seb. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. And I know you feel the same way, don’t try to hide it.”

I let my head hang low, rubbing my face once more. It was true. I had been relying on a lot of porn and my own touch since we first started dating. At first, it didn’t worry me because the relationship was still new and I didn’t want to pressure Y/N into anything, but as time went on and she made it clear that she was prepared to take this next step, I found myself unable to perform when we were together. 

I didn’t know what it was. Of course, I knew she was beautiful and before we met, I had often admired from afar just how sexy she could be. But when we met, I could only see the sweetness and innocence of this girl who was _so_ much younger than me. 

Guess I felt tainted every time we found ourselves in a more heated makeout session, like I was doing something wrong. Which was ridiculous, I mean, she is my girlfriend and I love her very much. She’s of legal age and I wouldn’t be her first, but still… That’s how I felt.

Disgusting.

“I don’t want to lose you, though,” I finally let out, pulling her hands in mine. “I love you. I don’t want to break up.”

“I don’t want to either, Seb. So what do we do?” I threw my head back, trying to clear my head as I thought of possibilities for us. “Is there anything I could possibly do that will make you see me as a sexual person?” Her intonation was that of a joke, but I could see that it was a serious question. 

“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. 

“Well, let’s think about it. I’m open to anything, really. Lap dances, filming myself, roleplay, I don’t know. Threesomes, letting someone else fuck me while you watch… Whatever may help. Think about it and come talk to me, okay?” I nodded, forcing myself to meet her eyes as I feared for our future together. 

“Okay, baby.” She sighed, getting up from my couch before picking up her bag. “I love you,” I reminded her, but she never smiled when she answered, “I love you too.”


	2. chapter ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no smut on this one, you guys - but the next three will be pretty much pwp, so this is just me creating the little plot necessary to better enjoy the rest. That being said, this chapter is just the conversation between Sebastian and Chris that leads to the voyeurism (and subsequent affair), so if you want to skip, it’s absolutely fine. In fact, if you’re uncomfortable seeing Chris being manipulative and a lousy friend (or knowing Seb’s thoughts and feelings considering this fic is about him being cheated on), perhaps it’s best to ignore it. I still hope you guys will enjoy it, I can’t wait for the next chapter already!

Chris’ P.O.V.

I smiled as I saw Sebastian appear through the bar’s door. “Hey, man!” I called out to him, who quickly made his way towards the table I had picked out for us tonight. Despite not feeling worried after he had texted asking to see me tonight, the look on his face definitely scared me.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” My friend simply signaled for the same beer as me before finally taking a deep breath to answer.

“It’s Y/N.” I tried to ignore how those words made me feel. Ever since Sebastian had introduced me to his girlfriend, I had been having a hard time keeping her out of my head. It was particularly hard to be around her, whenever he brought her to parties or whatever. Not only did she have an incredibly tempting body, but her personality was equally intoxicating, and I loved talking to her whenever he brought her around. Despite being younger, she had a brilliant mind and the most wicked sense of humor.

It wasn’t rare that I found myself envying Sebastian for having met her first.

“What’s wrong?” I asked when the surprise finally started to wear down. “Did you guys break up?” It took a lot more effort than I expected to keep the excitement out of my tone.

“No. Well, not yet. To be completely honest, we almost did, actually.” Sighing, he took a swig of his bottle before continuing. I figured he needed the courage. “She’s… Ok, so you know how she’s… younger than us?”

Nodding, I wordlessly signaled for him to continue, growing more interested in this subject by the second.

“Every time she tried to initiate… you know, sexual activities, I’ve found myself unable to… perform.” I had to bite my lip not to laugh. Here I was, having to ignore a boner every time I so much as thought about my friend’s girlfriend and he couldn’t even get it up for her.

“Shit, man. I’m sorry to hear that. But is it only because of the age thing?” Sebastian nodded at my question.

“I mean, yeah. Obviously, I can see that she’s attractive, but for whatever reason, I can’t find myself being attracted to her. At least not when we try to initiate something. Every time we touch I feel like a predator or whatever.” I took a deep breath before asking my next question.

“So now, what? You’re going to keep dating without having sex?” He just shrugged, a frown on his face.

“I’d be happy to, but Y/N is a ‘very sexual person’, as she likes to say. Despite the fact that I don’t see her that way.” A low chuckle escaped his chest, but it was clear to see that he felt low about the subject. “She thinks it’s better for us to break up than to keep ourselves in a relationship that doesn’t fulfill us.”

I was once again impressed by the maturity of the woman. “Sorry, man, but I have to agree with her.” My friend sighed, letting his head fall down on the table.

Seb’s P.O.V.

“You think I don’t know that? Shit, but I love her, man. I really do. I don’t want to have to learn how to live without her.” I still kept my head down as I confessed this, but I knew Chris had heard me. He didn’t offer me any words of courage, though, so I ended up raising my gaze to look at him again.

At the sight of my eyes once more, he finally spoke. “Well, what are you going to do, then?” I shrugged, taking the opportunity to take another swig of my beer.

“I don’t know. She offered me a lot of ideas, we’re supposed to think about what we can do to change my way of viewing her, and then reconvene, but I’m literally flying blind over here.”

Chris didn’t speak for a bit, opting to drink a bit more before finally asking, “What kind of ideas?” Should it be weird to talk about this with my best friend in the middle of a crowded bar? I don’t know, but I needed any help I could get, so this was happening.

“I don’t know, anything, really? She offered to film a sex tape, we’ve already tried watching porn together, she tried giving me a lap dance… She even asked if seeing her being fucked by someone else wouldn’t help it.”

Chris tensed up at the suggestion and I silently appreciated his effort not to laugh.

“She… She offered to let someone else fuck her in front of you?” He didn’t sound judgmental as he asked for clarification, so I didn’t mind giving it to him.

“Yeah. She thinks maybe that will make me see her in a different way.” For a second, Chris didn’t say anything else. But then he asked something I wasn’t anticipating.

“Well… will it?” Huh. I hadn’t actually given it a lot of thought. I’d been more preoccupied with the possibility of losing her, but the truth was, I had to figure out what could be done so that wouldn’t happen. And that was one of her suggestions.

“I mean… probably? I think it’d play with some aspect of jealousy and possession, while still being much sexier than simply watching porn or a homemade video together. I… I think I could see myself doing that, the only question is… who would we invite to do this?” 

I played with the bottle in my hands as I pondered over the question, until Chris cleared his throat, calling my attention to him. “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. Besides listening to you, of course.” He didn’t meet my eyes, and I could see that he was a bit uncomfortable. Maybe the subject of our conversation had finally dawned upon him. Or maybe…

Did he think I’d invite him? Was that why he was fidgety? He didn’t want to have to tell me no? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Chris was, in fact, the best option to do this with. To start off, he was the only person besides me and Y/N who knew about our situation. He was my best friend and he was good friends with her, and he’d never once done anything to make me feel jealous of her.

“Chris…” I called his attention. “Listen, bud… You can say no and I will not be angry or disappointed, really, but I have to ask. Would you consider doing this for us?” His eyes pierced mine in the dim light of the bar, and for a few seconds, he said nothing. I didn’t interrupt the relative silence that’d fallen upon us either, wanting to give him the time to think.

Just when I was able to offer him the possibility of answering me some other day, he nodded, the beer bottle between his lips as he took a sip. “Sure, man. I can do this for you. And I think it’s the best option, right? Definitely better than involving another person in your relationship. At least, you can trust me.”

He was right. I trusted Chris, that’s why I told him about what was going on in the first place. We made a toast to our undying friendship and I promised to text him after I’d spoken to Y/N, so we could figure out the details. That night, I went home extremely thankful for having a friend like Chris, and the hope that my relationship could be salvaged in the end.


	3. chapter iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re in the smut, finally! From this chapter until the end, it’s just a sucession of smut smut and smut, pwp really. Hope you guys enjoy it! Chapter iv will be posted next Friday!

Chris’ P.O.V.

“What are the rules?” I asked Sebastian, my gaze fixed on the sinful woman sitting on the bed before me. I had never felt this attraction to Y/N before. Sure, I knew she was hot and desired by men worldwide, but having met her when she already was with Sebastian, I never really allowed myself to pay much attention to her, choosing to focus on the fact that she was so young, instead. 

She was forbidden territory. That should have been enough to keep my wandering thoughts away. But everything had changed since Sebastian came to me for advice. Since that day, I had found myself wondering how he could ignore her allure, not feeling in the slightest the sexual grip his girl had. It had been so hard for me to ignore it and there he was, completely oblivious to it. 

After our talk in the bar, I finally allowed myself to think of her that way. And that very same night, I dreamt of her. I had her spread out on my bed, under me, and I pounded her like the dirty little whore I finally allowed myself to imagine she was. I mean, I had heard her songs. I saw the way she moved on stage. There was no way that girl didn’t like to be fucked hard and the fact that she had begged Sebastian to relent and try anything necessary to give her what she needed was only proving my thesis.

And by God did she look the part. Her breasts were spilling out from the top of the little black lace lingerie she had chosen to wear and despite the fact that she looked at me with the most innocent doe eyes I had ever seen, I couldn’t ignore the image I had briefly caught of her ass on the tiny excuse of a panties she had put on. 

I licked my lips, eager to finally get my hands on her.

“I don’t know. Whatever, man.” Sebastian interrupted my train of thought and I had to think for a few seconds to realize that he was answering my question. I’d forgotten I’d even asked it in the first place. “I trust you. You do whatever you feel like it’s appropriate, whatever she agrees you can do. I think it’s the only way for this to work.” And with that, he found a spot in one of the chairs in one corner of the room, crossing his ankle over the knee and settling his piercing gaze on us. 

Turning my attention back to the woman waiting for me, I noticed she shivered as I approached her on the bed. Cautiously, I let my fingers caress the skin of her arm all the way to her jaw, smiling to myself as goosebumps raised on the path I had traced, loving the way she rested her head on my open palm as I took her face in my hand.

“You okay there, princess?” I asked, my face mere inches apart from her as I searched her eyes for any signs of hesitance there. I couldn’t find any, only a lust so powerful that almost took my breath away.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, her eyes never travelling away from mine. Her breathing was coming out from her lips in short pants, and I absentmindedly realized she must have been really desiring me for her body to be reacting that way.

I forced myself to be reasonable, remembering she hadn’t had anyone touch her in a sexual manner since before she started dating Sebastian. This didn’t mean she had any special feelings towards me, one of her closest friends, only that she really needed to get laid.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” I asked, briefly glancing at Sebastian, almost waiting for him to jump up and stop this, at least to say that it was a far too personal move, but nothing. He truly was about to let me do whatever I wanted to his girl, I realized. 

Oh well. I wasn’t about to lose this opportunity. Sitting down by her side, I carefully wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, feeling how tense her muscles were under my fingers. “Relax, babygirl,” I whispered, leaning into her and pulling her gently to me. 

I tried to ignore how electrified I felt the moment that our lips touched. Such a simple gesture, still so pure, and yet a carnal need I had never felt before suddenly arose from the depths of my being, urging me to swallow her whole. I separated from her for a bit, trying to catch my breath and control my emotions, but her concerned eyes made me remember what had brought me here. This was a girl who was struggling with her own self-esteem, thinking that there was something wrong with her for her boyfriend to not be able to fuck her, and by restraining myself, I was probably making her think that I wasn’t really interested in her.

So I let go of my carefully constructed control, pulling her to me once more, for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and pure, unbound desire. I could think it was only from me, but the truth was that I felt her hands roaming my chest and the warmth that emanated from her was unbelievable. When we pulled away to catch our breaths, her pupils were dilated to the point I could barely see the color of her eyes.

So I kissed her once more, carefully laying her down on the mattress as I positioned myself between her legs. By now, I had completely forgotten about the man seated on the other side of the room, my best friend. I could only focus on the goddess in front of me, the way she tasted, how she felt underneath me. One of my fingers teased the edge of her bra, making her release the sweetest little breathless gasp as I slowly went to tease her nipple over the lace still covering it.

“Can I take this off?” After her nod, I did just so, briefly remembering Sebastian was watching us as I threw the undergarment his way. Luckly, he seemed to have thought that I had thrown it directly for him, and he caught it with a chuckle.

I tried to forget about his presence again. I thought it would be hard, but then her breasts came into view and my mind could only focus on her. I slowly rubbed her nipples with my thumbs, our eyes meeting as I silently asked if it was okay to continue. When she once again nodded, I didn’t hesitate to envelop her hardened bud with my mouth.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

It was hard not to moan at the simple sight of Chris trying not to smile at my instinctive reaction to chase his mouth by arching my back. That was something I never thought I’d get to see in my life. This was my boyfriend’s best friend, for God’s sake.

Still, Sebastian was the last thing in my mind as Chris swirled his tongue around my nipple, cautiously sucking it into his mouth. I wanted to scream. God, it had been so long. It felt so good to feel the touch of a man on my skin again. And the way Chris was touching me… It was like he really desired me. It wasn’t love, no, but I’d been frustrated for so long. This passion would serve just fine.

Chris continued with his kisses over my belly after he gave my other breast the same treatment he had given the first one. His kisses were wet, he tasted my skin as he went further down, until his lips danced just over my underwear. This time, he didn’t ask, opting simply to connect his eyes to mine and see if there was resistance before pulling it from my body and throwing it away. 

He returned his spot between my legs, but his face was now eye-level with my glistening pussy. I watched as he licked his lips, his attention now clearly fixated on the task at hand, and I tried not to shiver as he softly ran the palms of his big hands on the inside of my thighs.

The first lick was torture. He did it so carefully, only testing the waters, making sure to check my reaction. But the thing was, that simple touch was enough to awaken that part of me that I had put to sleep, in an effort to save my relationship with Seb. That one movement went straight to my brain and then I was nothing but a puddle of red hot passion, desperately in need to feel pleasure running through me.

And Chris noticed.

So he immediately latched onto my little nub and sucked, eventually going down to slurp on the wetness pouring out of my hole before coming back to languidly lap on my clit again. It didn’t take long for him to bring me to the edge, and when he noticed it by the way the muscles of my thighs quivered and I forcefully took a hold of his hair to keep him against my pussy, he pushed one finger into me and started thrusting, throwing me off the cliff of desire completely.

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn’t scream his name.

Looking down, I noticed that Chris had been watching my reactions with a predatory glint in his eyes. It took my breath away. With one last kiss right over my clit, he started to climb up my body until he was hovering just over me once more.

“I wish I could take time with you,” he whispered before reaching for a condom I’d left on the bedside table. I didn’t have a lot of time to ponder about what he meant, because then he was pushing inside of me.

My mouth fell open at the feeling of him invading me. Once again, I’d never thought I would get to experience this. I held him tightly by the shoulders, terrified that he would second guess this moment and leave. Because at that second, I didn’t want to remember what it was like to live without him inside of me.

Chris kissed my cheek, my jaw, until he reached the crook of my neck while he waited for me to adjust to his size. Only when I tried to force him to move did he actually do so, but not without hiding his face against my skin, his hands finding mine and forcefully securing them against my head. 

It was a gesture far too personal for something that was supposed to be only sex.

His hips were the only thing moving, and I felt the way his mouth fell open against my skin as he started to thrust into me with all he had. I was being effectively fucked into the mattress where I was used to laying with my boyfriend, by someone who wasn’t my boyfriend.

Once again, it took everything in me not to moan Chris’s name out loud.

He fucked me so good, I was seeing stars behind my closed eyelids. And the only reason why I was keeping my eyes shut was that I was scared of meeting Chris, scared of what I would find there, and how it would make me feel. Of what it would bring out of me.

He might have thought the same, because he kept his head safely hidden in the crook of my neck, whispering my name so lightly it was impossible for Sebastian to hear over the sounds of Chris’ cock slipping in and out of my wet pussy. His hoarse voice was enough to bring me to that delicious edge again, and when he met me there, one of his hands came up to pull on my nipple while he bit on my shoulder to suffocate his own scream of release.

But he covered his teeth with his lip, mindful to not leave any marks on a body that didn’t belong to him. Still, that bit of pain was precisely what I needed to cum around him at the same time I felt him filling up the condom. Then we just stood there, catching our breaths for a moment, uncertain of how to behave around each other now, especially since Sebastian was watching.

Seb’s P.O.V.

One thing was sure, after that little show, I didn’t know if I was more horny or jealous, but the fact was: I was horny. And for the first time, I felt the pressing need to bury myself inside of my girlfriend.

“Chris…” I started, rising up from my seat. My friend immediately got out of bed, struggling to look for his clothes. “You know where the bathroom is, right?” I continued, but my eyes were fixated on Y/N, who looked slightly out of breath, still spread out in bed. He didn’t say anything, but I assumed he nodded, and before long, it was just my girlfriend and me in our shared bedroom. “Baby.” I leaned down next to her, caressing her head to call her attention to me. “Do you think you can handle one more round?”

Her eyes grew big as she stared at me in surprise.

“You mean…?” Grinning, I nodded.

“Yeah.” She nodded slowly, her eyes traveling from mine to the bulge barely contained in my jeans. “I can handle one more round.”

“Let’s do it. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chris’ P.O.V.

“Chris,” she let out, clearly surprised to see me at her doorstep in the middle of the night. My heart thundered in my chest at the sight of her, her hair a bit disheveled but still falling down her back in perfect curves, stopping just before that incredible ass I couldn’t stop thinking about. She shuffled her weight from one foot to another before breaking the silence. “Sebastian isn’t here,” she explained, to which I nodded.  
“I know,” I smiled, enjoying how a blush traveled across her face as she realized I had come here for her.  
“What do you want?” She asked, a bit breathlessly. I licked my lips, unable to tear my eyes away from hers.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” A pause, no response. Her chest heaved under the thin nightgown she was wearing. “I want you, Y/N,” I finally admitted, watching her mouth fall open as my words reached her.  
“Chris…” She started, already taking a step back inside the house, as I took up the opportunity to step inside, closing the door behind me.  
“Hear me out,” I begged, capturing her hands and pulling her to me. She tried to avert her gaze, staring at anything other than me, until I carefully fixed a curl that danced in front of her eyes, depositing it behind one of her ears. “One night, please. That’s all I’m asking for. I…. Fuck, I just need you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night. I haven’t been able to fuck anyone else, to be completely honest. I just need you. One last time. Please.”  
That was the whole speech I had and I was fully prepared for her to scream at me, throw me out of her house and never speak to me again, but her eyes pierced me with something that reminded me so much of the feeling I was trying to control inside of me and before I could second guess this, she nodded once.  
“Okay,” she whispered, barely audible, and my lips connected to hers.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Our first kiss took all the strength I was trying to use to still restrain myself from this vile act I had just accepted to partake in. But now that it had left me, with weak knees and barely supported by Chris, who now had one of his arms around my waist, all I could think about was him and how his mouth tasted like beer and how sweet his movements were.  
Of course, I knew he was a sweet man, having had the pleasure to become friends with him a while ago. But it was very different to be receiving his sweetness under this situation, one I never thought I would get to experience.  
The night we shared under Sebastian’s watch was nothing more than pure lust, and I was expecting this to be no different, but he… he was treating me with such care. Like I was the most precious thing he had ever had the pleasure to hold.  
We were still kissing as we made our way through the house until we reached the bedroom. In fact, we never stopped kissing. Any time I tried to pull back to gather some air into my lungs, Chris would pull me back to him again, like he was afraid I was going to say something to stop this.  
I didn’t want to stop this.  
Suddenly, my nightgown was being pulled over my head and I was standing naked in front of my boyfriend’s best friend. Again. Only everything was so much different from last time.  
For starters, I didn’t remember him looking at me like that. Not like I was the most precious thing he had ever seen, some sort of rare artwork he couldn’t believe he had right before his eyes. His hands slowly caressed me from my hips to my breasts and he took his time. He pinched and he rolled my nipples between his fingers and before long I was gasping and he was pushing me down into the mattress, climbing up on top of me right after he took off his own clothes.  
And then I felt him, hard and heavy against the inside of my thigh and just that simple contact had me moaning from underneath him.  
“I know, baby. I know.” Every word was followed by his lips against my skin, kissing, licking, tugging, just hard enough to elicit a gasp, but never enough to leave a bruise. We both knew we couldn’t. “I’m gonna take my time with you, alright? Gonna do this the right way, now.”  
He didn’t offer me a chance to answer, his mouth engulfed my nipple and I cried out loud at the feeling of his tongue swirling around it. He sucked on it enthusiastically, and I was already writhing with desire. When he finally released it with a pop, his attention went immediately to the other one, but his fingers came up to continue playing with the nipple he had released. Between the pulling and the licking, I was dripping and he hadn’t even touched me properly yet.  
I was just about to beg for him to get on with it when he finally seemed to take pity on me.

Chris’ P.O.V.

After I had satisfied my need to suck on her sweet nipples, I started my slow descent on her body with wet, open-mouthed kisses, wanting to make sure I didn’t leave one single inch of skin untasted. I wanted to memorize her sweetness, the way she intoxicated my tongue and my thoughts.  
When I finally reached my destination, she was trembling with desire, just how I’d dreamed I would be able to leave her. I smiled when our eyes met just as I stuck out my tongue to touch her outer lips, barely teasing her.  
“Chris, please…” She whispered into the night, and immediately all of my restraint was gone. Hearing my name leave her like a prayer was more than I had ever hoped for.  
I buried my face in her pussy like she was the last meal I would ever get to eat.  
God, as much as I loved to eat women out, nothing could compare to this, to her, to her taste. I already knew I would only be able to stop licking her when overpleasured tears were coming out of her eyes and she was begging me to stop. Then, and only then, would I force my cock into her.  
Her juices were already overflowing from her pussy when I wrapped my lips on her little clit. She screamed out, half in surprise and a half in pleasure, and I was so proud of myself for being able to elicit this type of reaction from her.  
She was fucking delicious. Sweet and overpowering and I licked her furiously, determined not to waste a single drop of her essence. When she came for the first time, I felt like I was the one who was going to pass out, from having all of that liquid thrust into me.  
I welcomed it happily. Then I pushed a single finger into her, my movements quick and precise as I felt around for her special spot. When she squirmed, trying to escape my touch, I knew I had found it.  
“What’s wrong, baby girl?” I teased her, separating my lips from her just enough so that I could talk, but keeping my finger moving inside of her. “Didn’t know about this, did you? I bet no one had ever taken their time to look for it, but I’m here now, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.”  
When I sucked her clit this time around she cried out, quickly cumming again, and I had to groan at the feeling of her walls clenching around my single digit. I didn’t mind that by now my face was completely drenched in her release, I would bathe on it if I could. But knowing how she felt squeezing a part of me made me desperately want to have my cock inside of her again, soon.  
However, the part of me that wanted to take advantage of this night together was still stronger. So, instead of separating myself completely from her, I pushed another finger in, opting to give her little clit some rest this time around. I kissed my way back up to her face, forcing my tongue past her lips so that she could have a taste of her own arousal.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Don’t you taste good, sweetheart?” He asked, in that voice that was pure sin. I felt like I was drowning in desire and I couldn’t remember why I should feel bad about this, not when it was giving me such pleasure. His fingers quickly brought me to another release, or maybe it was the same, just stronger, and I was thankful there was no one around to hear my screams. I never thought I was very vocal in bed, but I guess that no one simply had been able to bring that out in me.  
Chris did.  
He looked so pleased with himself when I was finally able to open my eyes again. To be honest, I would be too, if I knew I could give this much pleasure to someone. But I guess this was my chance to prove myself not only to me but to him, too. So as soon as I could gather enough strength, I managed to push him back on the bed, changing our positions so that I was the one hovering above him, between his stretched out legs.  
“Can I taste you, daddy?” I asked, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes as I softly ran my fingers over the bulge in his boxers. Chris let out a groan at my words, biting his lip as he adjusted himself so his hands would be behind his head.  
“I fucking knew you weren’t that sweet little innocent angel you pretended to be. Go on then, baby girl. I’ve been dying to feel your lips around me ever since we met.” The confession brought a new wave of wetness to my pussy, and I eagerly climbed up his body to kiss him once before taking off his remaining piece of clothing.  
Despite his words, he didn’t seem to want to let me go. Every time I pulled away from his lips, he’d grab me by the back of my neck to kiss me again. Finally, I pushed away from him, keeping my hand over his chest to force him to remain lying down while I giggled.  
“Do you want me to suck you off or not?” I teased, running a single finger over his plump lower lip before taking my eyes off of it to find the darkness that had taken over his staring back at me. He groaned like the decision gave him physical pain, but ended up releasing my hips and relaxing back against the mattress.  
“Fine, princess. Get on with it, then.” Despite the relatively harsh words, there wasn’t any roughness to his tone. In fact, he looked at me like I was in fact a princess, something rare and beautiful that he couldn’t wait to treasure, and as much as I wanted to ignore it, my heart melted at the sight.  
I distracted myself from the emotional response he caused me by moving along with what I intended to do. Despite the little time I had dedicated towards it last time, I remembered Chris’ cock vividly, and my mouth watered just by the memories. So it wasn’t much of a surprise that as soon as it was freed from its confines, in all its pinky, girthy beauty, I immediately licked the head, relishing in the taste of the few drops of precum already there, as well as in the loud moan that immediately escaped the man’s lips.  
God, he was beautiful. And at least for tonight, he was all mine. I’d cherish every single second where I could taste his skin, explore his muscles, feel his lips on mine. I’d worry about the consequences tomorrow.  
Making sure to keep my mind focused on this moment, I sucked on the head of his cock before slowly pushing more of it into my mouth. The sounds that he was emitting only served to make me wetter, to incentive my own movements on his member. I wanted to make him break. I wanted to taste his cum, to have it filling my mouth until it dripped from my closed lips.  
So I pushed forward, sucking and swallowing around him when I had his cock deep inside my throat. The broken moans that Chris let out made it all worth it, every drop of sweat and tear that traveled down my body. His hands had found their way around my hair, and although he didn’t use it to guide my movements, it still made me feel hot like nothing else.  
But when he did use his grip to pull me up, forcing me to release his hard cock, I whimpered at just how satisfactory that tiny bit of pain felt, while at the same time whining because he had separated me from my new obsession.  
“I don’t want to stop,” I protested, ready to fight my way down his body again, but he only laughed, mocking me. Fuck why did this arouse me so much? I tried to rub my thighs together to alleviate some of the need that was already rising in me again, but of course, Chris caught on to that.

Chris’ P.O.V.

I pulled her to my lips again, making sure to sit her on my lap so her warmness was pressing right over my throbbing cock. “I know you don’t want to stop, baby. I know you want to keep on sucking me until I cum deep inside your throat, but guess what?” I raised her only enough so I could get my member inside of her, grunting as I felt her tightness engulf me. “I’m gonna cum deep inside this pussy tonight.”  
She only moaned loudly at my words, clawing at my chest as she struggled to find something to hold as I fucked up into her while pulling her back to me, manhandling her as if she were nothing but a doll, a toy for me to use.  
“Fuck, your fucking pussy…” I could barely believe I was here, inside of her again. Only this time, it was so much more intense. There was no Sebastian to worry about. There was no condom to keep me from feeling exactly how wet and warm she was.  
For a split second, the thought that I could get her pregnant flashed in my mind, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She must be on the pill now that she and Sebastian are official, right? At least, that’s what I used to ignore the fact that I didn’t want her to be.  
“Chris, fuck, this fucking dick…” She whined, tears spilling out from between her closed eyelids as I continued to pound her. A warm feeling of satisfaction took over me, and I raised myself to my forearms before fully sitting, keeping her moving up and down my cock through my grip on her hips once more.  
“You like it, baby? You like feeling me deep inside of you?” Her moans were music to my ears, especially since I’d spent so much time imagining them after fucking her for the first time. Just the little breathless gasps that she allowed herself to release then weren’t enough.  
And I had the distinct feeling that fucking her would never be enough either, even after this unrestrained experience. I wanted to own her completely. The longer I spent inside of her, the clearer it was in my mind: I wanted what Sebastian had.  
God, I wanted what Sebastian had.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll forget you ever even met Sebastian.” She cried out when I pulled out until only the head of my cock was wrapped by her lower lips, only to forcefully push my way inside again.  
“If you were mine, I’d never leave you empty. You’d be filled with my cock all day, every day, even after you begged me to stop fucking you. I’d just leave you here, warming me up, keeping me ready for when you were begging to be ruined again.” There was absolutely no filter to my words anymore. All I knew was me and her and this need to fuck her so well, she’d never forget how it felt to have me inside of her.  
“Fuck, you’re so deep inside of me,” Y/N moaned, and it only spurred me on, watching her rub her lower belly, where she could feel me hitting from the inside. The sight of her hand over her stomach was too arousing and I lost control of my thrusts, but I had no idea why.  
“I love being inside of you,” I confessed as I pulled out to make sure I wouldn’t cum that instant, instead manhandling her body until she was on her stomach, her ass pressed up at my member.  
“Do you want to fuck me like this?” She asked, getting on our fours before turning around to meet my eyes from over her shoulder, and my cock throbbed just from the pure sin of the view before me. There were no words to describe how it felt to know that this was how Y/N behaved in bed, in her most vulnerable state. It felt even better to know that I was the one who had put her in that situation.  
“Fuck yes,” I agreed, rubbing the head of my cock between her sensitive lips before slamming home, one of my hands making sure to wrap around her hair to pull her back against me. “I love doggy.”  
The view of her ass bouncing as it hit my thighs prompted me to slap her right cheek, which in turn, made her gasp. “Me too,” she managed to get out, and for whatever reason, the confession only turned me on even further.  
“Tell me more, tell me what else you like,” I begged, desperate to keep hearing her speak, to know what sort of filth goes through her mind, just so I could make this moment more real, feel like I owned her at least a little bit more than the actual truth.  
“I like having your cock in my mouth.” The use of the present tense got to me way more than it should. I opened my mouth to beg her to shut up now, but before I could, she kept speaking, making me moan out loud instead as I gave myself over to this sinful pleasure. “I like feeling you stretch me open, it feels like you’re splitting me with this fucking cock. I’d let you.”  
Those last words came out as a whine, exactly as I felt her pussy milking me dry. My orgasm was so intense, that I found myself admitting in the throes of pleasure, “Fuck, I wish you were mine.” I kept thrusting, albeit slower, just to make sure that every last bit of my cum had gotten inside of her.  
The idea that there was a slight possibility of breeding her was enough to keep my dick from softening. “I still want you,” she claimed, her hands pulling me to lie down in the bed beside her before she climbed up my body, our witnesses dripping on my chest. “I want more.”  
“Me too, baby. Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, guys! Treacherous’ final chapter! It’s probably the filthiest thing I’ve ever written and so far out of my comfort zone, but maybe that’s why I’m so proud of it 🙈 Thanks for sticking so far!

Chris’ P.O.V.

I could see the shock in her eyes when she found me on the other side of the door, despite the pouring rain that had been steadily falling for the last three days in LA. I didn’t care about the weather, just like I didn’t care that she was in a relationship with one of my best friends. I just had to see her. 

“Chris?” She asked, and held her robe tighter against her body, which she predominantly hid behind the door. It made me irrationally angry. I was aware of the lack of correspondence between that simple action and the intensity of the feeling that overtook my body, but there wasn’t anything I could do at that moment. I was too far gone, already.

“What? Wasn’t expecting to see me? Didn’t think I’d come all the way down here to ask you why the hell you’ve been avoiding me like I’m the devil?” She flinched, but didn’t make any movement to show more of herself from behind the door. 

“For fuck’s sake, woman, stop hiding from me. I’ve seen you naked before. I’ve had you writhing with pleasure under me…” My voice slowly disappeared as I stared down at her stomach, now visible since I had pushed my way into the house, taking the door away from her. She was tense, her hands trying to cover her belly and failing miserably. “You’re pregnant?!”

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have to. That much was obvious. But if my first reaction was to feel desperation at the realization that the woman I loved was that much more unattainable, a small voice in my brain whispered something that left me curious.

“Who’s the father?” I asked, looking at her directly in the eyes, despite the fact that she was trying to look pretty much everywhere but at me. “Y/N.” The way I called her name was a warning in itself, but she still didn’t budge. “Y/N,” I called again as I took a step closer to her, until we were in fact all but touching. 

“Answer me.” I held her jaw tightly but carefully, forcing her to meet my eyes, but she still didn’t answer, opting instead to bite her lower lip and look up at me with a desperate look in her eyes. I knew what she was asking for, and so I obliged. “Come here,” I whispered, already pulling her to follow my demand. And then I leaned down and took her lips in mine.

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the night, that she was pregnant and that her boyfriend - my best friend - was sleeping somewhere in that house. All that mattered was her and I and the way it felt when our lips touched.

Her hands came up to my hair and I pulled her up by her ass as best as I could, considering the belly between us. “Where is he?” I whispered, and she didn’t even open her eyes to speak. 

“Our bedroom.”

“Fine.” I took her to the hallway and opened the first door I found, which was of the guest room I had spent a few nights in, oh so many months ago. It shared a wall with the bedroom where Sebastian was currently sleeping in, but the truth was, I did not care. A big part of me, the dark part of me, was kind of hoping he would listen. I wanted him to know that I was fucking his girl, because maybe then she’d finally be mine.

I unceremoniously dropped her on the bed before crawling over her body, pulling her by the back of her neck so our lips would meet again. I was desperate for her, for her taste, for her warmth, her caresses. Luckily, it seemed like she felt the same way.

“Chris,” she whispered as I leaned down to suck on her breasts. They were slightly bigger, I bet they were more sensitive to my touch. I moaned at the thought that soon, they would be filled with the warm milk she’d need to feed her child. I wanted to have a taste of it too. I wanted to be around to witness the changes, worship the body that was growing another human being.

“I got you, baby.” Carefully, I swirled my tongue around her nipples, appreciating the shiver that took over her body. “Does it feel good?” I had to ask, to which she breathlessly agreed, one of her hands coming up to lose itself on my hair, keeping my lips attached to her skin. “I’ll take care of you.”

The words raised goosebumps over her skin, and I couldn’t help but to let my hands follow them until I reached her belly, carefully and softly rubbing it as I continued to kiss her breasts a bit longer.

“I’ll always take care of you, baby girl. You just have to say it.” Her eyes met mine, and it was clear that she knew what I meant. “Tell me who’s the father, princess.” She shook her head, her hands coming up to push me away from her, but I captured her wrists before she could, kissing my way to her face again.

I gave her another one of those soul shattering kisses that I hadn’t known before we met. I tried to show her what I felt, how much I wanted her, just by the way my tongue invaded her mouth. If she noticed my desperation, she didn’t say anything. Quickly, her body lost its tension, her arms escaping my hold to fall beside her body, and she became complacent again.

Good. That’s how I needed her to be.

Pressing one last kiss against her lips, I got back to where I was before, now making my way down to where she was already dripping for me. God, I could smell her. She was mouthwatering in every sense. I couldn’t wait to have her taste in my mouth again.

And so I delved in, my tongue coming out to slowly swirl her clit around. She moaned loudly, pulling on my hair again. Perhaps she wasn’t that worried about Sebastian finding us, either.

The thought spurred me on. I buried my face in her, my nose still bumping her little button as I pressed my tongue as far as it could go inside. I never wanted to forget her taste. When her thighs started to quiver around me, I pushed a finger into her, and she cried out loud, pulling on my locks forcefully. I welcomed the burn. I welcomed any sensation she gifted me. 

Despite her sensitiveness, I didn’t stop eating her out. I couldn’t. I wanted to stretch this experience as much as possible. I wanted her forever. And I was going to convince her to choose me tonight.

So I carefully drank her release, slowly pushing my finger in and out of her until she was thrusting back against me again. Only then did I force another finger into her, watching for her reaction before resuming my movements on her clit. She looked so beautiful with her head thrown back, her breasts bouncing with the force of my movements. I wished I was able to kiss her all over at the same time, keep having her taste in my mouth while I sucked on her breasts the way I was doing to her little clit now.

I could only imagine how gorgeous she would look further down her pregnancy, when her full breasts and her belly became too big for me to meet her eyes while I was taking care of her needs like I was right now. But I didn’t want to have to imagine. I wanted to live it, to be there for her as she gave birth, only to fill her with more babies right after. 

When she filled my mouth with her essence again, I accepted it was time to move on, although I still would have been happy to spend the rest of my life between her thighs, literally drinking her in. But Y/N seemed eager to get on with it too, as she pulled me to her as best as she could and kissed me again.

Her tongue tried to swipe as much of her own taste as she could, and fuck if she wasn’t the sexiest woman I’d ever slept with. A groan escaped my chest and I pushed her against the bed again, pumping my cock a few times before swiping the blunt head against her clit.

“Guess I don’t have to worry about cumming inside of you, right?” My words made her moan, and since she couldn’t reach me anymore, she opted to fist the sheets beside her head, trying to move her hips in a way that would get me inside of her faster. 

Seeing her need, I thrusted into her, but instead of taking my time to let her adjust to my thickness, I only stopped when I bottomed out. And then I immediately started pistoning, fucking her like I hated her. I needed her fucked silly for what I had in mind.

And it didn’t take too long to get her there. The tricky part was trying to contain myself, because she was like a fucking aphrodisiac: the simple sight of her naked body - especially now that she was pregnant - was enough to make me ready to burst a nut. But after a few rough thrusts, she was already babbling nonsense, just like I wanted her to be.

I could barely understand my name and little prayers of ‘oh god’, and ‘yes please’ as I kept on fucking her. Just when I felt her cunt start to contract around me, I pulled out, quickly turning her around so I could fuck her doggy style - our favorite. The second I was inside of her again, I pulled her by her hair so she’d be resting against my thighs.

“Well, now that I have you here…” I whispered against her ear, enjoying the goosebumps that raised where my warm breath touched her skin. “You’re gonna tell me. Who’s the father, Y/N?”

She tried to shake her head when she caught up to my intentions, but I was still firmly holding her hair, just like my other hand was holding her hips against me, so she wouldn’t be able to move.

“C’mon, baby girl. By now you must have realized that I will get this out of you sooner or later. I’ll only stop when I do.” One of my hands went around her to caress her belly. It’s not like the entire world didn’t know how crazy I was about having kids. And ever since I saw her full belly, it became clear that I only wanted them if it was with her. 

The hand that was on her belly went further south to part her lower lips so my middle finger could play with her sensitive clit. I had to bite my lip to stop from grunting when I felt my own digit softly run over my length as I resumed my thrusts in her, this time forcing her to fuck herself against me.

When I felt her fall slack against my chest, I kissed her temple, cooing meanly at her. “Already tired, baby? I haven’t even started with you yet. Unless, of course, this means you’re ready to start spilling some truth to me.”

I fucked her hard, taking sick pleasure from the little gasps and moans that escaped her as I continued to overstimulate the hell out of the woman I loved. This time, when she came again, I didn’t stop thrusting, finding just enough self-control to fuck her through her orgasm and push it further, until she was bouncing against my body, like a rag doll I could easily manipulate.

“Who’s. The. Father. Of. The. Baby?” I punctuated each word with a particularly rough thrust, never stopping the little circles I was doing to her clit, even as she was trying to push my hand away from her.

“Babies!” She screamed as she came again, trembling over my body when I finally stopped, confused. What the hell was she talking about?

“What?” I asked, and when she didn’t answer, I gave another little nudge at her nub and she immediately responded, thrashing around in an effort to escape my touch. 

“Babies. They’re.. They’re babies.” As realization struck through me, an even bigger possessive edge took over my body, and my fingers trembled in the effort to control myself.

“How many?” I asked, softly kissing the crook of her neck as I abandoned her abused clit to run my fingers up her body. Despite my relatively sweet gestures, my voice was ice cold, and I knew she could hear the aggressive undertone of my actions.

“W-what?” It was her turn to question.

“How many babies? Are they twins?” It took her some time to answer, and I took advantage of it to draw over the edge of her nipples with one of my fingers. When I had enough of waiting, I pulled harshly on them, at the same time biting down on her right shoulder. 

“Y-YES. A boy and a girl. Th-they’re a boy and a girl.” The need for domination was rising within me. I was in desperate need of some answers. Was the girl of my dreams fulfilling my fantasy with my best friend or was she trying to keep my kids, my wish come true, from me? Nuzzling against her neck, I delivered a single quick slap over her pussy, just to call her attention to me.

“It could be so easy, baby girl… Just to tell me the truth.” Delivering another slap over her sensitive cunt, she almost doubled over with the impact, but I kept her close to me by the hand possessively wrapped around her belly. “If you tell me they’re his, I’ll leave just as soon as I’m done with you. This will be the last time I’ll interfere in your family life. I’ll stand on the sidelines and watch as you two raise your kids, keeping only the memories of your naked body so I can pleasure myself without you.” 

She was trembling again, undoubtedly ready to cum yet another time, but unable to comprehend how her body was able to. “But if they’re mine…” I continued, releasing a long, shaky breath as I tried to clear my own mind while dealing with this possibility. “Well then, get ready to start fucking screaming, because this will be the last time you’ll ever see Sebastian in your life.”

I pushed her roughly down against the mattress again, one hand keeping her head on the pillow while the other adjusted her hips so I could pound her. I didn’t hold back this time, I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep from cumming for much longer. The thought that Y/N could be pregnant with my kids was too much for me, my balls feeling heavy as they slapped on her clit and my groin and all I wanted to do was to paint her insides with my cum again. So I needed her to cum one last time, and fast.

“Tell. Me.” I commanded, fucking her harshly, forcefully, and by now her moans carried more pain than pleasure in their sound, although the latter was still present. “Fuck…” I was so close to losing it, I needed to know. My voice wavered as I felt my orgasm approaching, the force of which was so high I felt tears rising to my eyes, much like Y/N, who was already sobbing underneath me. “Please, baby girl. Please tell me.”

I don’t know what did it for her, if it was the tiredness that overcame her after this last orgasm or if the broken tone of my words caught her heart, but when she came this time, she screamed the words I was begging to hear.

“They’re yours, Chris. They’re yours.” As soon as they were out into the world, I was cumming inside of her, the feeling of euphoria that much higher as I struggled to keep softly thrusting into her, to milk both of our orgasms fully.

My strength disappeared as my muscles relaxed, and I had to adjust myself to fall by her side and not hurt her belly. Immediately, a silly smile appeared on my face, and I reached out to caress it.

“You’re not lying, right?” She managed to chuckle a little bit, one of her arms hiding her eyes from me.

“I don’t think I have enough energy to even do that.” That was all I needed to know. I managed to pull her to me by the back of her neck, kissing her with all I had. 

“I hope you know I’m never letting you go.” Y/N smiled softly at me, her hand covering my own, which was still over her belly.

“I’m counting on it.” We stayed like that for a while, just basking in the afterglow, before she suddenly interrupted it with a question I honestly didn’t want to think about.

“Who’s going to tell Sebastian?”


End file.
